1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides frequency synthesizer circuit architectures that are particularly adapted for use in computation, control and communication applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Low frequency (32 KHz-300 MHz) clock or timing signals are employed in electronic devices for many different applications. A typical reference oscillator may use a quartz resonator or another resonator which may operate on a fundamental frequency (less than about 40 MHz) or an overtone mode of oscillation (about 30 to 300 MHz). However, certain electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication devices) require higher frequency (500 MHz-3 GHz) timing signals which either cannot be generated directly by quartz resonators or other electro-acoustic resonators, or are prohibitively expensive to generate using such resonators. Also, high-frequency oscillators that use non-acoustic resonator technology (e.g., an inductor/capacitor resonant tank) cannot achieve the low phase noise or low power consumption required by many applications. Furthermore, conventional oscillator solutions may be too costly or too bulky for certain product applications and/or fail to provide a sufficient variety of output frequencies with sufficiently low noise.
An alternate approach to generating a reference signal is frequency synthesis, which can be performed either indirectly, by employing a phase lock loop (“PLL”), or directly, by employing a direct digital synthesizer (“DDS”).
In PLL frequency synthesis, a reference oscillator operating at a relatively low frequency (fREF) is employed to generate a higher output frequency (fout>fREF) with a desired accuracy. To accomplish this synthesis, the frequency of a voltage controlled oscillator (“VCO”) is adjusted until the phase error between the reference oscillator and the VCO is minimized. The VCO is adjusted by a feedback loop that compares the frequency and phase of the VCO to that of the reference oscillator. When the loop settles, the VCO frequency closely tracks both the frequency and phase of the reference signal according to a predetermined harmonic relationship defined by the division ratios of the dividers used in the PLL circuit, e.g. fVCO/N=fREF/M. Non-harmonic scaling may be obtained by rapidly switching the divider between adjacent ratios P and P+1 with the aid of a controller often employing a delta-sigma modulator loop. The instantaneous output frequency alternates between fREF*P/M and fREF*(P+1)/M, and the average frequency equals fREF*(P+N)/M where N is a non-integer value between 0 and 1. Simultaneously with the divider modulus control, a phase correction is also applied to the divider output signal before it is compared with the reference signal to produce an error signal that is low-pass-filtered and applied to the VCO input. This implementation is also known as a fractional-N synthesizer.
The output signal of a fractional-N PLL may be degraded by the presence of spurious signals and noise that result from the constant switching of the P divider. These undesired signals must be minimized to meet the requirements of practical applications, which results in increased power consumption and loop settling time.
In typical DDS architectures, a higher reference frequency generator is used with a numerically controlled oscillator (“NCO”) to produce an output signal having controlled frequency and phase. The DDS output frequency range and resolution is mainly determined by the reference frequency and the length of the NCO word. As a result, DDS circuits that deliver a higher synthesized output frequency tend to have higher power consumption.
While existing phase interpolating DDS architectures may provide generation of a wide range of output frequencies from a single reference oscillator, improved DDS architectures are desired.